Illusory love
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: " Alors mon plan avait commencé, je me comportais comme un gentil petit ami digne d'être à toi, je me dévoué à toi mais en vérité, j'en avais juste rien à foutre de toi. Tu me servais juste de vide couille tu sais? Ouais juste un plan cul." One-shot.


[Musique en italique : Blame Game de Kenny West, traduction]

Illusory love.

 _Qui est le coupable?_

Nous étions bien ensemble, tu t'en souviens ? Bien sûr que tu t'en souviens, sinon je ne verrai pas cette lueur de détresse dans ton regard. Ton regard.  
Mais bon, c'est de ta faute tout ça, oui. Tu me dégoûtes, tu me dégoûtes intensément quand tes yeux se pose sur un autre, mais aussi sur moi.

 _Jouons au jeu du coupable,_

 _Je t'aime plus que toi._

 _Jouons on jeu du coupable,_

 _Évidemment._

Tes yeux verts pétillants s'étaient posés sur moi, tu t'en rappelles ? Au coin d'une rue d'un quartier peu fréquentable pour une jeune fille tel que toi. J'avais pris des cigarettes pour mon frère et sa bande, j'étais passé par là afin de voir Suigetsu pour qu'il me donne du saké vite fait. Et je t'ai vu, toi, tes cheveux roses t'arrivant aux épaules me rappelais quelqu'un, et quand tu t'es retournée, cigarette en bouche, et que tes yeux vert émeraude se sont posé sur moi ton prénom m'es revenue. Des flashs aussi. Tu étais dans ma classe en primaire et tu me tournais autour comme toutes les filles complètement connes qui croient toujours qu'en un battement de cils j'allais me mettre à genoux en demandant si elles voulaient partager leur vie avec moi.  
Mais maintenant nous étions au lycée et tu me regardais de loin avec ta bande. En passant, heureusement que ta copine Ino n'était pas dans ma classe, je crois que je me serais suicidé.  
Tu m'avais sourit après avoir recraché la fumée de tes poumons salit par la nicotine. Et de fil en aiguille on c'est fréquenté, j'avais appris que tu sortais avec Saï, je ne te dis pas la surprise que j'ai eu en apprenant ça. Tu avais rompu quelques mois plus tard, vers Février, soit disant parce que l'amour n'était pas au rendez-vous, moi je savais pourquoi, parce que tu pensais que toi et moi c'était possible, mais quand je voyais ce que tu faisais aux autres pour que je t'appartienne, tu me dégoûté.

 _Insultons-la de tous les noms,_

 _Je te déteste._

 _Insultons-la de tous les noms,_

 _Évidemment._

Tu crois que je ne savais pas comment tu étais, à l'intérieur, ton vrai toi ? Tu croyais vraiment me berner ? Je n'en pouvais plus de voir mes amis souffrir à cause des caprices, tes simples caprices inutiles d'une fille aussi pathétique que toi. Lee ne peut certes, pas t'attirer, mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi méchante avec lui, de le repousser aussi violemment. Tu te rappelles quand il est partit à l'hôpital, avec les jambes cassés, je savais pertinemment que c'était toi qui lui avait tendu un piège avec l'aide de tes amis peu fréquentables. Pareil pour Hinata, ta jalousie te faire des choses tellement affligeante, la lyncher de la sorte, l'humilier au lycée, tout ça parce qu'elle est l'une des seules filles qui a mon entière attention, parce qu'elle est belle, intelligente et qu'elle a plus de formes que toi ?  
Et Naruto hein ? Mon meilleur ami, qui fut un temps amoureux de toi, souffrait en silence de te voir passer de bras en bras, sans une moindre attention pour lui, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, qu'une ordure, se jouer de lui pour ton propre plaisir, qu'il n'était qu'un _stupide orphelin._  
C'était tout bonnement impardonnable. Alors pour te faire souffrir à ton tour, je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi, sur le coup tu n'avais rien dis, ton verre de Coca à la main tu me fixais comme si je venais de te dire que tes parents étaient morts mais ensuite les larmes qui perlaient le coin de tes yeux avaient coulées toutes seules et le verre avait glissé de tes mains et c'était brisé en mille morceaux sur carrelage de chez toi et au même moment tu m'avais sauté au cou en m'embrassant. Je pouvais deviner tes pensées, du genre **"Ça y est, je l'ai enfin, mes efforts ont portés leurs fruits.** " Mais non ma jolie, mais non. Et un rictus s'était formé sur mes lèvres pendant que tu m'embrassais.

 _Mais à la fin, tu te rends compte_

 _Qu'on avait tout les deux torts._

Je suis un Uchiha que veux-tu, la vengeance, chez nous, c'est dans le sang. Alors mon plan avait commencé, je me comportais comme un gentil petit ami digne d'être à toi, je me dévoué à toi mais en vérité, j'en avais juste rien à foutre de toi. Tu me servais juste de vide couille tu sais? Ouais juste un plan cul. En vérité tu me saoulais, mais grave tu vois, je voulais te faire souffrir alors je mettais toutes les chances de mon côté, comme tu l'avais fait en faisant souffrir tout ces cœurs.

 _J'aime jouer à ce jeu._

Alors après deux mois de pur bonheur pour toi, je mettais mon plan à exécution. Les regards lançaient à d'autres filles que toi, les sorties en boîte sans toi, je profitais de la vie comme si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré. Tu m'appelais tard dans la soirée, me demandant d'aller chez toi mais je faisais la sourde oreille en te disant que Naruto était chez moi alors que c'était la bande à mon frère qui était là en profitant de films louches et d'alcools, les beaux gosses par excellence comme moi quoi. Bien sûr Naruto était dans le coup, malgré le fait qu'il détestait faire autant de mal à une personne cher à son cœur, il me laissa faire, comme Lee ainsi que d'autres.

 _Viens faire un tour, peut-être que les sentiments renaîtront._

Le coup qui laissa des cicatrices arriva, tu t'en rappelles aussi n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'avais vu main dans la main avec une belle fille aux cheveux fuchsia et des yeux de la main couleur, aussi beau que les tiens et surtout beaucoup plus intense. Je faisais semblant de ne pas savoir que tu n'étais pas là. J'étais complètement naturel avec cette fille et ça, ça t'as sauté aux yeux. Quand je l'avais pris par la taille dans un coin tranquille, je pouvais imaginer la tête que tu faisais, je pouvais entendre ton cœur battre à la chamade, je pouvais deviner la crainte dans tes yeux. Quand mes lèvres se sont scellées avec les siennes pour moi se fut un moment de libération et de bien-être, pour toi c'était juste l'enfer. Puis après quelques minutes de bonheur j'avais enlevé mes lèvres et ma langue que j'avais introduite quelques minutes avant et mes lèvres se sont attardées sur son cou puis nos gestes étaient devenus passionnés. Elle avait ouvert ses yeux et quand elle contrôla le périmètre tu n'étais plus là. On avait arrêté et j'avais rigolé comme un fou.  
Puis quand je t'ai appelé de chez moi et que tu avais décroché le combiner, tu étais en pleurs, je t'avais demandé ce qu'il y avait en te disant " **mon amour** " et tu m'as crié dessus et nous nous sommes disputé, j'avais tout nié pour bien te faire souffrir et j'étais venu en trombe chez toi, la porte était ouverte et tes parents n'étaient pas là alors j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi et je t'ai pris dans mes bras. On l'avait fait ce soir là, encore. Tu me pardonnais à chaque fois mais je voyais bien que tu souffrais et j'adorais voir se mal-être.  
Et j'ai remis ça deux ou trois fois, toujours tu me pardonnais mais tu étais tellement démoralisé. Alors quand tu étais dans mes bras, tu étais heureuse ou tu faisais semblant, qui sait.

 _Et même si c'est le cas,_

 _J'espère que tu prendras du bon temps,_

 _Car moi, j'en profite totalement._

Oui j'en ai profité. Profité comme jamais je n'ai profité d'une histoire d'un soir. Puis un jour j'ai voulu passer à la vitesse supérieure pour enfin être débarrassé de toi et te donner une bonne leçon. Alors aujourd'hui comme j'ai su que tu allais venir chez moi pour me faire une surprise j'ai commencé le début de la fin de mon plan. Quoi, ça te surprend que je savais ça? Bah c'est normal, Ino me l'a dit sans le faire exprès. Quelle amie de confiance n'est-ce pas ?  
Alors j'avais demandé à Karin, cette fille, de venir chez moi. Puis tu es venue, je suppose que tu as entendu quelques rires et des chuchotements en sonnant à la porte ? Parfait. Quand elle a ouvert la porte il fallait voir la tête que tu as tiré quand tu l'as vu, quand tu as reconnue la fille de la dernière fois je crus voir de la colère dans tes yeux. Il fallait vraiment filmer le moment où tu ouvert en grand la porte et que tu as vu qu'elle cachait ses sous-vêtements avec une serviette blanche. La haine s'insinuait en toi et là tes yeux se sont remplis de larmes quand tu m'as vu en boxer seulement. J'ai eu le temps d'attraper ton poignée avant que tu cours et ton visage pâle était souillé de noir à cause de ton mascara.

 _Plus personne ne peut avoir une emprise sur toi._

Maintenant que tu es bien installé et que je suis là je peux enfin te dire tes quatre vérités, _**Sakura**_.  
Tu me répugnes. Tu me choques aussi. Tu te servais des autres comme d'appâts, comme jouets, comme distractions, comme passe-temps ; tout les cœurs que tu as détruit, toutes les personnes que tu as trompé, toutes ces déprimes et ces malheurs que tu as créé. Alors je me venge. Et ça a bien marché à ce que je vois. En fait, tu es plutôt un boulet, je me demande pourquoi tu fais tout ça, j'aurai pu sortir avec toi si tu n'avais pas fais tout ça justement mais je pense que tu aurais joué de moi tu vois, en te montrant avec moi tu voulais sans doute t'attirer la jalousie et l'adoration des filles ainsi que l'amour des garçons. On pourra me traiter de tous les noms et me dire que je suis un salopard mais quand on sait tes intentions Sakura, on m'approuve totalement. Donc tu as bien compris, je ne t'aime pas, je ne veux plus te voir. Tu aurais pu être ma reine, le joyau de ma couronne mais tu voulais être à la place du roi, maintenant tu a le titre du bouffon le plus détesté du royaume.

* * *

Bon, et bien ceci est un os que j'ai écris y'a... Quelques années maintenant (ça passe tellement vite) donc bon c'est pas très glorieux.  
J'aime bien ce Sasuke et vous avez deviné que je n'aime pas, non, rectification, je déteste Sakura :)  
(Je vais me faire des ennemis moi).  
Bref, désolé si il y a des fautes.

 **Den** '.


End file.
